


Conquer

by Nat4399



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat4399/pseuds/Nat4399
Summary: As Sapphire takes on her greatest challenge yet, Ruby is all too willing to watch his best friend shine in the spotlight - but she's never been one to let him undercut his successes.





	Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> For the Pokemon Special Discord's Formal Event!! Each writer had a specific Dex Holder, and I got Ruby. I figured it would be interesting to explore something likely to happen in Hoenn's future, and the development of Ruby and Sapphire's relationship (and what we couldn't get in ORAS - rip)
> 
> I hope you like it!

_“Rubyyyyy! You look gorgeous!”_

The Coordinator grins and whirls around, scooping his partner in crime up in a hug. “_Lissi_! Oh, look at your dress! Stunning!”

The young girl chuckles and twirls for the Dex Holder's benefit, showing off the intricate beadwork outlining her gown. It matches her Altaria's feathers perfectly, and gives the overall effect of a bird in flight.

“You’re one to talk, though! Is this one of your designs? You’ve been holding out on me!”

Ruby grins and strikes a dramatic pose, making Lisia squeal. He was proud of himself; he'd spent a solid week designing the outfit. His black suit jacket is a dark maroon-like shade on the inside, complimenting the slightly lighter shade of the shirt inside. The jacket had been embroidered with sweeping patterns in red and gold threads, and the ends of the jacket's tails and slim- fitting black pants had denser patterns than the rest of the outfit. The black tie had a single swirling mark in the same threads. As Ruby, Lisia and their Pokemon walk into the grand hall under the soft facets of light thrown around by the chandeliers of the Pokemon League, his suit takes on a fiery glow, and draws glances and murmurs from the assembled people. He can sense the praise, and he lifts his chin with a smirk.

“I’ve seen Fennekin that were less smug about their appearance, my boy. Still, I believe it is deserved this once, you look absolutely regal.”

“Thank you, Master!” murmurs Ruby with a smile, spinning in place to see a contented looking Juan, with Emerald by his side. The Water-type master looks the part of one of the most respected Trainers in the region in a handsome light blue suit with grey and black accents. Lissi giggles as she greets Emerald, and compliments his forest- green sherwani. Ruby looks up at the towering ceiling of the Hall of Legends, held up by massive pillars marked with the tales of ancient Hoenn and it’s defenders, and exhales slowly. Juan doesn’t miss it, and murmurs, “Everything all right?”

The young man’s face relaxes as he says, “I’m okay. But I know how nervous Sapphire was, and I hope she’s okay too.”

“I’m surprised you aren’t in the upper echelons helping her with her dress, honestly,” chimes in Emerald from where he's fluffing Ali's feathers. Juan smiles and slowly knuckles Zuzu's head.

“I’m sure he would be there in a heartbeat if it were allowed. Alas, only Trainers who have entered the Hall of Fame are permitted into the inner depths of the Hall of Legends, and that keeps him out!”

Ruby shrugs carelessly, but the concern on his face is apparent to the onlookers. “She’s got Winona with her, so I’m not bothered about her outfit… but she was a bit nervous about the ceremony.”

A bit is understating it, and Ruby knows it.

_“If ya make that flouncy thing any longer, I'm gonna fall over it!”_

_“Well, I can’t make it plain! What kind of statement is that?!”_

_“States that this Champ doesn’t care about high fashion, especially not if it makes me trip!”_

_“So what? No frills, no 'girly' colors, no long dress, no puffs – do you want a suit or something?”_

_“Anything that makes me feel like me is fine!”_

_“Because a suit is just – wait, what?”_

_“I don’t.. I can’t just put on a dress and magically become some sorta lady, Ruby. I’m still gonna be standing up there, and wantin' to crack jokes with Wallace and Winona, and be takin' a walk through the Victory Road flowers instead. Just because I’m Champion doesn’t make me different. Right?”_

_He looked at her, and saw the doubt in her eyes. He suddenly realized that perhaps the bravado was an act, attempting to hide the diffidence she felt._

_“Positions of high responsibility demand a certain way of acting, yes – but you should never compromise yourself for that. You, Sapphire Birch, defender of the earth, part-time Pokemon field researcher, part-time battler, full time Trainer, and my crazy best friend –“ she snorted, and he continued with a smile, “- are the Champion of Hoenn. Not a random lady. You. And you’re going to do an awesome job.”_

_She let out a breath he didn’t know she was holding, and grinned at him, a smile full of pointy teeth and cheer that made his heart stutter._

_“Okay! But I’m still not wearin' a dress!”_

_“What – come on!”_

“I’m honestly just curious as to how you convinced Sapphire into wearing a dress in the first place,” laughs Emerald, bringing Ruby out of his reminiscing and back to the present. “I’m surprised you escaped that conversation alive.”

“That’s a bit blunt, but you’re right,” chirps Lisia, as they turn equally gleeful expressions towards the hapless Dex Holder.

“Oh, leave him alone, you two. It is his night too, in a way.”

Juan laughs as Ruby looks to his left to see Winona approach, looking like elegance personified in a silver and lavender tuxedo. Not many women could carry such obvious male fashion off, but then again it was unlikely that Winona would look bad in anything.

“Winona, dear, you’ll make the rest of us feel like old farts. I swear you’ve found the fountain of youth and you’re withholding its secrets from us.”

The Fortree Gym Leader's cheeks pink prettily as she hugs said old fart. “I promise you, sir, if I find that fountain you’ll be the first to know. Ruby, I must say that this is possibly my favorite design I’ve seen from you so far. Such detail and bravery in color!”

He bows at the waist. “High praise. I’m very grateful.”  
The group suddenly snaps to attention as music suddenly echoes through the room.

“It’s starting, hmm?” says Juan. “Towards the center of the room, all of you; this is a rare and prestigious event that very few get to witness in person! Come on!”

He has enough time to quickly whisper to Winona before she leaves, “Is she doing alright?”

She only smiles at him before leaving with Juan. Ruby understands her well enough by now. He offers his arm to Lisia, and they move through the crowd as everyone assembles around the pillars that formed a circle in the center of the Hall of Legends. Here the ceiling stretched far upwards, towards an oculus that let in the cool night air. The east end of the clearing terminated in a staircase that wound upwards towards the forbidden floors. Around them stretched about 3000 years' worth of history regarding the heroes that fought for Hoenn and it’s denizens – a history that Sapphire had joined ten years ago, and was now being formally inducted into.

“A history that both of you joined, Ruby.”

He sighs and looks at the frowning Emerald. “Did Tate and Liza teach you mind-reading? And I’m not part of these walls.”

“We don’t need ESP to know that’s what you think,” mutters Lisia, clapping him on the shoulder. “You’ve never given yourself credit for these things. Well, here’s us telling you that you deserve the praise you get.”

“I’m no battler, Lissi, and I certainly wasn’t the one who beat the League – “

“_You’re deflecting_. And you know that’s not what we mean. So, accept our thanks for saving Hoenn with Sapphire, before I shove them down your throat.”

He groans and turns back towards the clearing, where Wallace has materialized, wearing a flamboyant number in purple and silver (_“Matching outfits?! If Winona doesn’t know about that, he’s so dead.”_). Roxanne is by his side with some sort of checklist, resplendent in a rose-colored gown. Professor Birch and his wife are standing by the base of the stairs, their faces aglow with pride. He can see other Gym Leaders and dignitaries scattered across the perimeter of the circle, waiting to welcome their new Champion into their midst.

“…fine. You’re welcome. But she did most of the work.”

Lisia snorts and pats his cheek. “Whatever you say. I’m going to Uncle Wallace. See ya!”

He watches as the star Coordinator glides over to his mentor, lighting up the room as she goes. She's greeted with hugs and inaudible exclamations that Ruby assumes are likely about their outfits. She takes the checklist from Roxanne, seemingly shooing her away. The Rustboro Gym Leader seems quite delighted with the turn of events, moving away towards the north end where Brawly, Flannery and Lanette were engaged in seemingly heated conversation. Emerald spots the Frontier Brains, and gives him a pointed look. He chuckles and waves the younger Dex Holder away, and Emerald disappears in the throng to appear by Brandon a moment later.

Ruby relaxes against the closest pillar, content with watching the proceedings. It’s a slightly cloudy night, but the dappled moonlight coming through the oculus is enough to give the Hall both visibility and a mystical sheen. It’s a sobering atmosphere, and he can feel the crowd slowly ending their talks and simply waiting for the moment they came for.

“You don’t want to be there with her?”

He laughs sardonically, tilting his face up and right to face Norman, who seems to be melding with the shadows in an onyx suit.

“I haven’t beaten the Elite Four, and I certainly don’t remember battling Steven or Wallace.”

The words _she’s on a different level, a higher level_ go unsaid.

“You can be there. You just don’t want to. She’d appreciate the challenge, you know.”

“Being Champion comes with a certain order to your priorities, Dad. Mine aren’t like that. Hers are. Look, here’s Steven.”

Sure enough, the ex-Champion was descending the stairs, looking every bit like royalty in a metallic suit that resembled the colors of his shiny Metagross. He grins at the assembled people as he comes to a halt beside Wallace, and begins to address the gathering.

“Everyone, thank you so much for coming. This day marks a new era in Hoenn’s history; we have a new leader, and a new age that has been ushered in with her arrival. She’s always been quite the exceptional Trainer, and she’s responsible for keeping Hoenn safe with her friends.” Steven smiles at him with that last line. “She’s technically been indirectly carrying out the duties that come with this post for years now, and I’m pleased that the inheritor of this title is the strongest person I’ve ever known. It is time to formally pass on the cloak to Sapphire Birch.”

The crowd’s low murmuring suddenly falls apart, and Ruby turns his gaze to the stairs with everyone else. He hears whispers and exclamations rise as a figure comes into view, but he doesn’t process any of it. He’s watching her.

Sapphire grins almost ferally as she comes towards the circle, her eyes alight with a familiar wild spark. Toro has her arm, and the duo look devastatingly proud of themselves. As for her dress –

“Interesting,” murmurs Norman, and Ruby laughs.

Sapphire’s wearing a jumpsuit. No dress, no gown. The cerulean top has a boat neck, exposing her slender throat. Around her midriff is a pearl belt, and below it extend the midnight black pants, which have patterns resembling the waves of an ocean embroidered at their flared base. She has no accessories on apart from her Mega Bracelet, and her hair is pulled back into a bun, with her bangs a little tamer than usual but still in place. She looks precise, deadly and _beautiful_. She looks like her.

She's wearing the simplest outfit, and yet she eclipses them all.

He watches her squeeze her father’s hand before walking over to Steven and Wallace. She passes by the Elite Four, who grin with something akin to pride. Thinking on it, everyone in this room seemed to share that trait. Gratification in their young Trainer's accomplishments. She stops in front of Steven and Wallace, with her back to him.

The scars on her arms and back, acquired from various escapades over the years, aren’t distinct from this distance. But the moonlight falling on her skin seems to give her a silvery glow, and it takes him a while to place that it’s because of those very marks. Almost as if the moon wants to point out how many blows she’s taken for the people and Pokemon. She's blissfully unaware of the fact as she bows to the senior Trainers.

Lisia brings something over to Steven, and Norman squints. “Now how in the world did you two get permission to do _that_?’

The Champion's cloak is indeed the same one Wallace won and passed on to Steven – but it had undergone a few alterations under Ruby's fingers and Sapphire’s sudden idea.

“_Matching outfits? I mean, I can design your pants like mine, but other than that, how? I’m not giving you a jacket on that jumpsuit, Sapphire.”_

_“Ya don’t hafta! Just redesign that cape!”_

_“The Champion's cloak?! Isn’t that like an heirloom?”_

_“The hell?! No! Wallace made that design when he won! Did ya not know?”_

_“Huh. I always wondered why it went so well with his outfit... But is that okay? I mean -”_

_“That cape is cool an' all, but it’s THEIR cape. I know I’m steppin' into their shoes, but I’m not them, Ruby. I’m me. So I think it’s okay if we have a different cape, right?”_

_“Cloak, Sapph, but… that actually makes sense. One more question: why do you want to match? I figured you of all people would find that cheesy.”_

_“Ya did all the crazy stuff with me, Ruby. We saved Hoenn together. But ya can’t wear the cape with me, so this is second best. We show 'em that we’re a team, regardless of where we stand!”_

And thus, the white cloak is densely covered with swirls and waves of blue embroidery. Ruby recalls going all out, and using several different shades to create the effect of an ocean. The hard work has paid off; as Steven unfolds the cloak, gasps of awe echo across the room. He can’t see Sapphire’s face, but he can sense her smirk. He feels it mirrored on his face.

Sapphire kneels, as Steven and Wallace take one end of the cloak each. Drake walks over, and hands Lisia a box. “With the Draconid people’s compliments to the new Champion.”

Lisia opens it and squeaks audibly. Steven looks over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow. “Wow. Haven’t seen gems like that in a while.”

“Zinnia found them somewhere. She won’t say. But she wanted me to pass them on to you, Sapphire, with these words: _never forget where you come from, and never forget where you want to go_.”

The statement rings through the Hall, and Ruby locks eyes with Emerald, who smiles wryly. Sapphire’s still looking at the floor, but she says, “When I see her next, I’ll be sure to thank her.”

Not a _thank her for me._ An acknowledgement that a strong opponent is out there somewhere, and a pledge to find her herself.

Steven pulls out the box's contents, which turn out to be clasps with giant sapphires in the center. Wallace laughs. “Apropos and a bit on the nose. I could describe both Sapphire and Zinnia that way, hmm?”

Steven and Wallace drape the cloak around the Dex Holder, and fasten it to her shoulders with the gift.

“Do you, Sapphire Birch, solemnly swear to uphold the laws of Hoenn, and protect the people and Pokemon with all your heart?”

“I swear to do so!”

_And I swear to do everything in my power to help you with it. _

“Rise, young one.”

As she stands, Ruby can see Steven saying something in a softer tone, audible only to them. Some things remain between Champions, he supposes. That is fine.

She turns to face the crowd, her cloak billowing out behind her. With the moonlight falling on her, it gives the effect of a sea nymph, wild and free and forever curious. And yet, ironically, she’s just formally chained herself to this region.

Ruby knows she has her reasons.

  
_“I’m kinda surprised you wanted this, Sapphire. Being Champion means you can’t really do whatever you want anymore.”_

_“Yeah, that’s okay! I couldn’t just help Papa with research forever.”_

_“You could, though? That’s my point… you could become a researcher like the Professor, and work in the jungles you love so much…. Why are you doing something that’s going to restrict the time you spend there?”_

_She sighed, and looked at him, and her expression was one of acceptance._

_“I don’t wanna work in the forest cuz I’m scared I’ll get tired of it. I want them to be my home forever. But I also… have this power, Ruby. I’m strong. I can fight for Hoenn. And I like battles, too. So if I can do it – protect all of ya – isn’t it kinda my job to make sure I do it well?”_

She accepts this task for love. Not just her love of battling, but her love for Hoenn and it’s denizens. That’s the difference between him and her; she prioritizes Hoenn's safety, and he prioritizes her. He’d only joined the first fight to see her happy again. The second fight, he’d tried to protect her from the pain, and it got them nowhere. He knows she’d sacrifice herself for this region. He’ll do it too – but mostly just to keep her safe.

_I hope everyone here knows and respects what an exquisite person you are, Sapphire. I’m proud to be called your best friend and stand by you till the end of time and space._

She looks over at the crowd, and locks eyes with him. She grins – not her usual feral one, but the softer smile she reserves for him. He smiles back. He knows what she’s trying to say.

_I’ve got yer back, and ya have mine. We’ve got this_.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, Sapphire Birch, the Champion of Hoenn!”_


End file.
